phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Cheers for Fears and Just Our Luck episode review
This time I have decided to review a pair of recent episodes from the fourth season. In the first episode in this pair called "Cheers for Fears", involved Candace wanting to have a gift that would exceed all expectations to be able to give to Jeremy for his birthday. She has a scrapbook that she has been working on that has many of the memorable moments she has had with Jeremy including their first kiss. She ends up asking Phineas and Ferb for help and they end up, with her help, creating a giant 3-d scrapbook. Candace then takes a test run and at the end gives her review of it saying it is perfect. She then at that moment gets struck by a beam from Doofenshmirtz’s Worst fear-inator causing her to say that her biggest fear is that the giant scrapbook will fly away. At that moment Jeremy arrives and Candace runs to get him and show him the giant scrapbook but as she does so the book ends up flying away just as she feared. Then when she sees it is gone she thinks she has totally blown it but Jeremy says that he gets what happened and accepts the regular sized scrapbook that she created for him. All while that is happening Perry is sent to Doofenshmirtz’s place and is trapped hanging upside down. Heinz Doofenshmirtz shows Perry is new invention the Worst Fear-inator. Perry gets hit by the inator but nothing happens because he is fearless. After Perry escapes Doofenshmirtz is hit by the Worst Fear-inator and shortly thereafter vending machines show up and force feed him. Perry who was leaving ends up coming back and hitting the vending machines with the worst fear-inator. The vending machines are chased by a huge coin out of the building. After that Doofenshmirtz hits the wrong button and sends off a ray that hits Candace. Doofenshmirtz then hit the self-destruct button to destroy his inator and then Perry leaves. In the second episode called "Just Our Luck", Doofenshmirtz tells Perry who is sleeping about his Stinkelkrampen-inator and how it uses energy fields that create either good luck or bad luck. He shoots a ray to show Perry how it works and it ends up hitting Phineas and the gang who end up having bad luck. He then shows how the good luck setting works and ends up hitting Candace who gets good luck. Candace tries a few things and ends up realizing she is finally having good luck. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz heads off to city hall and hit his brother Roger with a beam to give him bad luck. At this point Phineas and the gang have trouble with finishing creating sky tennis and Baljeet says they are having bad luck so Phineas decides they need to account for it and prepare for it so they can still have a good game of sky tennis. Then Doofenshmirtz shoots himself with a beam from the inator to give himself good luck. He then sees a penny which is tails up and flips it over to heads. A random person comes up and picks up the heads up penny and hands Doofenshmirtz 1000 dollars. Meanwhile back with the gang the game of sky tennis starts and everyone is having a good time until Baljeet’s zip line breaks but he deploys an airbag which gets him back up and allows him to reconnect his zip line. Then after Doofenshmirtz turns on the radio in his car the song Dancing in the Sunshine starts playing and Candace and Doofenshmirtz are shown with their good luck while Phineas and the gang are shown with bad luck. The song ends as Doofenshmirtz arrives at city hall and soon prepares to shoot his brother with some bad luck. Later just as Doofenshmirtz is about to zap Roger with bad luck, Roger gets up and heads over to see Perry who is still sleeping and ends up stepping on a creaky board and wakes Perry up who attacks Doofenshmirtz and breaks the inator which sets the bad luck and good luck back to normal. Candace ends up failing to bust Phineas and Ferb again as the game of sky tennis is sucked into a crack in the earth that suddenly appears and disappears. At the end Doofenshmirtz finds out that his cans of free almond brittle he got were gag cans and therefore he did not have any almond brittle. The first episode in this pair "Cheers for Fears" was a fun episode and one I had been waiting for once it was announced there was such an episode happening. I liked seeing some of the Candace and Jeremy moments from earlier episodes in the series. I also liked seeing Jeremy getting what happened and accepting the regular sized scrapbook for him. I give "Cheers for Fears" an A. The second episode in the pair was good too. It had funny moments in it with Phineas and the gang having bad luck and all the bad things happening to them being funny to see. The other parts of the episode "Just Our Luck" were fine and were enjoyable. Overall I would give "Just Our Luck" an A-. Category:Published submissions